ABSTRACT This Phase I SBIR proposal submitted by Potluck LLC (Philadelphia, PA) requests funds to develop over the course of 9 months an online social engagement platform (Potluck) for adults aged 70 and older, including individuals with mild cognitive impairment (MCI). The long-term goal is to benefit health outcomes, such as survival and the mitigation of dementia, which are affected by social engagement or lack thereof. Older adults are at risk of social isolation, and therefore, negative health and quality-of-life outcomes. Potluck?s existing platform connects people from across the country and world over shared interests in a live, small group video conversation. In distinct contrast to existing social media and online chat, dating, or meet-up apps, Potluck connects people automatically and virtually for an in-depth, meaningful conversation on topics they are passionate about. No exchange of private information or physical meeting is required. Users of different ages, including older adults, have reported positive experiences using Potluck. Our prior research has shown that older adults with and without MCI are interested in and will use computer technology and the Internet for personal enjoyment; however, they have unique socialization needs and technology design requirements that are rarely accommodated. In collaboration with experts in human factors, aging, and cognitive decline at UIUC, Potluck proposes to test and optimize its platform, and to assess social engagement benefits in seniors with and without MCI. In Aim 1, facilitators and barriers to the adoption of Potluck in older adults with and without MCI (aged 70-85) will be identified by interviewing them before and after seeing the existing platform and having them react to core platform features (Study 1, N=24). This, plus a heuristic evaluation and cognitive walkthrough by experts, will inform user-needs and re-design requirements that will be implemented and iteratively tested in Aim 2 (Study 2, N=12). Each platform iteration (at least three iterations) will be presented to two cognitively intact older adults and two older adults with MCI to identify and minimize use challenges. In Aim 3, the new, optimized platform will be installed in the homes of older adults with and without MCI (Study 3, N=12) who will use and experience it for four weeks. Pre-post measurements of social connectedness, loneliness, isolation, belonging, mattering, and quality of life will explore potential benefits. In addition, technology acceptance, usability, and usage patterns will determine the feasibility of Potluck in the proposed user populations. Potluck?s commercial potential will be enhanced by the successful completion of this project, and is already substantial given partnerships with civic, academic, and financial institutions. In Phase II, product refinements would be implemented based on Phase I learnings as well as sufficiently-powered study protocols with proper controls to address effects on health and quality of life in older adults, with and without MCI. In Phase III, Potluck would pursue commercialization objectives, as well as perhaps a large randomized controlled trial will need to determine long-term clinical health benefits including dementia risk mitigation.